belowfandomcom-20200214-history
Weapons
Here is a list of weapons found within BELOW. Some serve multiple purposes outside of their obvious application in combat. Sword and Shield Every wanderer begins their journey equipped with a Sword and Shield. This is the bread-and-butter weapon of the game, effective against many enemy types so long as you master its move-set. Performing a smash attack with the sword in hand allows The Wanderer to cut tripwires for a chance to obtain string. While the shield is raised and pointed towards an enemy, The Wanderer will take no damage from incoming attacks, though three sustained attacks in quick succession will force the shield up, leaving The Wanderer exposed for a moment and unable to move. If the Off-Hand button is pressed as an enemy attacks with correct timing, the enemy can be parried and knocked off balance for a moment. Use this time to strike and finish them. The following table describes the possible actions you may perform while this item is being used: Bow The Bow is a starter weapon all wanderers keep close to shoot afar. Varying arrow types exist to bring out enhanced utility over long range. Basic arrows deal the same damage as the Sword and Shield, while spike arrows deal much more. Fire arrows can light the path ahead for scouting, and bomb arrows can clear open pathways that would otherwise be blocked, just as a skeleton bomb would do. To use the bow, hold the off-hand button, then press or hold/release the main-hand button while aiming at the desired target using the right analog stick or your mouse. Certain arrows may require a longer charging-time to be able to shoot them farther than if you were to just tap the main hand button. You can select arrow types by hovering over the arrow of choice in your inventory, then pressing either UP on the D-PAD, or "3" on your keyboard. When crafting arrows, using a stick will create 1 arrow, while a bundle will provide you with 4. Considering bundles are easily accessible and are craftable using 3 sticks, it is best to avoid wasting materials through following a single-arrow recipe. The following list contains recipes for the crafting of various arrow types, as well as how they work: Spear The Spear is the first alternative weapon The Wanderer can find. It is the only known way to catch fish. In combat, it deals much more damage than the sword and shield while also giving The Wanderer extended attack range and a different move-set. Location The spear can first be located before entering the first floor. Enter the waterfall in the top right of the large room after descending your first set of stairs. It is obtained after interacting with a glowing blue rock. Fishing The spear is not only a weapon; it is a tool. To fish with it, hold MHB while standing over a body of water. The Wanderer will position the spear ready to strike the water's surface. Release MHB in the direction of a fish to kill it. Fillet will be dropped on the floor in front of you. You can eat it raw or use it to make Soup, or Stew. If you are having difficulty in getting the fish to come closer, try to herd them into a corner. They will instinctively swim away from you, but without a place to go, they can become stuck in corners, making it much easier to catch them. Below are a list of available attacks with the Spear: Hammer The Hammer is a heavy weapon that is slow to swing, but deals decent damage. It is the only way The Wanderer can unlock doors with a hollowed hexagon icon. To open these pathways, smash the button on the floor with the hammer in hand. The pathway should remain open for all future runs. Location The Hammer can be found on Floor 5, inside of a room that requires opening via an arrow-switch at range (Verification needed). The Hammer is not entirely effective for combat, but can be used if one desires: Longshot Longshot is a direct upgrade to the starter bow. As the name suggests, it has vastly increased range capabilities compared to the original bow. The same arrows can be fired between both bows. Location Longshot can be found at the shortcut to Floor 11, at the base of the tower concerned with the collection of the lantern-bits. It will be at the top of the lift, next to a chest. The entrance to the shortcut can be found on the left side of the scalable wall leading to the floor 13 drop-off, after fighting a horde of enemies appearing from the center of a dangerous room in the Necropolis zone. Longshot can be also found on the Floor 9 in a small cave that you open by using hammer. Longshot is capable of firing the same arrows as the standard bow. Refer to the standard bow's arrow type list for a list of compatible ammunition. Blackrock Blade The Blackrock Blade is a direct upgrade to the starter Sword. It deals increased damage compared to the starter sword, and appears jagged and colored. Location The Blackrock Blade can be found on Floor 17 on the West side of the floor in the only room that has a cave. The cave is blocked by glowing red rocks that must be removed with a bomb or bomb arrow. The Blackrock Blade performs actions identical to the basic Sword received at the start of the game. Refer to the Sword and Shield section for a complete rundown of its move-set. Crystal Lance The Crystal Lance is a direct upgrade to the Spear. Just like the first Spear, you can catch fish with it. It radiates a faint glow similar to that of the Crystal Skull and Crystal Shield. It has the same move-set as the regular Spear, but deals increased damage over a slightly longer range. Location You can find the Crystal Lance on Floor 20 in the Easternmost ruined building on the way to the teleporter. The move-set of the Crystal Lance is identical to that of the first Spear. Refer to the Spear section for a complete rundown of how to use it in combat and fishing. Crystal Shield The Crystal Shield is a direct upgrade to the starter shield. It can sustain a greater number of attacks than the basic shield before The Wanderer's guard is broken. It also glows in the dark, similar to the Crystal Skull and Crystal Lance. The shield's design is reminiscent of the enemies that ambush you in the tech-realm elevator section of Floor 4. Location The Crystal Shield can be found on Floor 20 in the Northernmost ruined building on the way to the teleporter. The Crystal Shield acts exactly as the starter Shield does. Refer to the Sword and Shield section for a complete rundown of how to use it in combat.Category:Gameplay